The Irelanders' Adventures of Fantasia (1940)
The Irelanders' Adventures of Fantasia (1940) is the 60th YIFM/Disney crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The Irelanders' Adventures of Fantasia opens with the two teams led by Pooh and Simba being introduced to one another, with special focus being given to the Digidestined. However, when they begin to wonder on what they should do for that day, an earthquake swallows them beneath the ground, and they are instantly transported to the mystical and musical realm of Fantasia, where the old sorcerer Yen Sid tells them that they must complete a set of musical tasks if they are ever to leave this world safe and sound. However, Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette and their gang of villains are ever present behind them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and take them away to their lair as prisoners of war. Acts *''Toccata and Fugue in D Minor'' by Johann Sebastian Bach. Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed by superimposed shadows, fade into abstract patterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music. *''Nutcracker Suite'' by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Selections from Tchaikovsky's ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Dance of the Flutes", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance" and "Waltz of the Flowers". *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem Der Zauberlehrling. Mickey Mouse, young apprentice of the sorcerer Yen Sid, attempts some of his master's magic tricks but doesn't know how to control them. The gang tries to help Mickey fix his mistake, but they are unsuccessful until Yen Sid intervenes at the last moment. *''Rite of Spring'' by Igor Stravinsky. A visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score, much to the growing displeasure of the heroes as they try to avoid the sequence's many dangers. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs. *''The Pastoral Symphony'' by Ludwig van Beethoven. A mythical ancient Greek world of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by the King of the Gods Zeus who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees, including the heroes. *''Dance of the Hours'' by Amilcare Ponchielli. The gang, after entering a seemingly abandoned palace, bears witness to a comical ballet in four sections: Madame Upanova and her ostriches (Morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (Afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (Evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (Night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses. *''Night on Bald Mountain'' by Modest Mussorgsky and Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. At midnight on Walpurgis Nacht, our heroes find themselves caught in a trap set by their foes while the demonic god Chernabog summons evil spirits and restless souls from their graves to serve his every command. The spirits dance and fly through the air until driven back by the sound of an Angelus bell as night fades into dawn while the villains run away swearing revenge. A chorus is heard singing Ave Maria as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral. During the climax of this sequence, it is here where the Digidestined are confronted with a horrific truth concerning their families and a terrible disaster from long ago. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, The DigiDestined, Leo, Annie (Little Einsteins), June, Quincy, Rocket, Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette and her Foot Empire will guest star in this film. * In the end of the film, Leo, Annie (Little Einsteins), June, Quincy and Rocket will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Transcript The Irelanders' Adventures of Fantasia (1940)/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Films dedicated to Leopold Stokowski Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series